In recent years increased use and demand for alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and higher alcohols has led to a greater interest in processes relating to alcohol production. The said alcohols may be produced by the fermentation of, for example, sugars and/or cellulosic materials.
Alternatively alcohols, such as ethanol, may be produced from synthesis gas. Synthesis gas refers to a combination of H2 and carbon oxides produced in a synthesis gas plant from a carbon source such as natural gas, petroleum liquids, biomass and other carbonaceous materials including coal, recycled plastics, municipal wastes; or any organic material. Thus, alcohol and alcohol derivatives may provide non-petroleum based routes for the production of valuable chemicals and fuels.
Generally, the production of alcohols, for example methanol, takes place via three process steps: synthesis gas preparation, methanol synthesis, and methanol purification. In the synthesis gas preparation step, an additional stage may be employed whereby the feedstock is treated, e.g. the feedstock is purified to remove sulphur and other potential catalyst poisons prior to being converted into synthesis gas. This treatment can also be conducted after synthesis gas preparation; for example, when coal or biomass is employed.
The reaction to produce alcohol(s) from synthesis gas is generally exothermic. The formation of C2 and C2+ alcohols is believed to proceed via the formation of methanol for modified methanol catalysts and cobalt molybdenum sulphide catalysts. However, the production of methanol is equilibrium-limited and thus requires high pressures in order to achieve viable yields. Hence, pressure can be used to increase the yield, as the reaction which produces methanol exhibits a decrease in volume, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,956.
A low-pressure, copper-based methanol synthesis catalyst is commercially available from suppliers such as BASF, Johnson Matthey, and Haldor-Topsoe. Methanol yields from copper-based catalysts are generally over 99.5% of the converted CO+CO2 present. Water is a by-product of the conversion of CO2 to methanol and the conversion of CO synthesis gas to C2 and C2+ oxygenates. In the presence of an active water-gas shift catalyst, such as a methanol catalyst or a cobalt molybdenum catalyst the water equilibrates with the CO to give CO2 and H2. A paper entitled, “Selection of Technology for Large Methanol Plants,” by Helge Holm-Larsen, presented at the 1994 World Methanol Conference, Nov. 30-Dec. 1, 1994, in Geneva, Switzerland, reviews the developments in methanol production and shows how further reduction in costs of methanol production will result in the construction of very large plants with capacities approaching 10,000 t per day.
Other processes for the production of C2 and C2+ alcohol(s), include the processes described hereinafter;
WO 8303409 describes a process whereby ethanol is produced by carbonylation of methanol by reaction with CO in the presence of a carbonylation catalyst to form ethanoic acid which is then converted to an ethanoate ester followed by hydrogenolysis of the ethanoate ester formed to give ethanol or a mixture of ethanol and another alcohol which can be separated by distillation. Carbonylation can be effected using a CO/H2 mixture and hydrogenolysis can similarly be conducted in the presence of CO, leading to the possibility of circulating gas between the carbonylation and hydrogenolysis zones with synthesis gas, preferably a 2:1 H2:CO molar mixture being used as make up gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,110 relates to a process for manufacturing alcohols, particularly linear saturated primary alcohols, by reacting CO with H2 at a pressure between 2 and 25 MPa and a temperature between 150 and 400° C., in the presence of a catalyst, characterized in that the catalyst contains at least 4 essential elements: (a) copper (b) cobalt (c) at least one element M selected from chromium, iron, vanadium and manganese, and (d) at least one alkali metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,060 relates to the production of mixed alcohols from CO and H2 gases using a catalyst, with optionally a co-catalyst, wherein the catalyst metals are molybdenum, tungsten or rhenium, and the co-catalyst metals are cobalt, nickel or iron. The catalyst is promoted with a Fischer-Tropsch promoter like an alkali or alkaline earth series metal or a smaller amount of thorium and is further treated by sulphiding. The composition of the mixed alcohols fraction can be selected by selecting the extent of intimate contact among the catalytic components.
Journal of Catalysis, 1988, 114, 90-99 discloses a mechanism of ethanol formation from synthesis gas over CuO/ZnO/Al2O3. The formation of ethanol from CO and H2 over a CuO/ZnO methanol catalyst is studied in a fixed-bed microreactor by measuring the isotopic distribution of the carbon in the product ethanol when isotopically-enriched 13C methanol was added to the feed.
As the importance of ethanol is ever increasing in today's world, so is the need and desire to produce ethanol from a carbonaceous feedstock with a higher carbon efficiency, a higher conversion and an improved productivity and selectivity. Hence, the present invention provides a process that allows one to produce ethanol from a carbonaceous feedstock, with an improved carbon efficiency, a higher selectivity and, in particular, with a more productive conversion to ethanol.